Nightfall
by xPoisonedBlueRose13x
Summary: Hey its my first fanfic so plz giv it a go x Chloe Madison, a beautiful, friendly, 17 year old girl, meets a gawjus boy and they r falling  for each other. What happens when they meet Chloe's true love? What happens when Chloe discovers a dark secret?
1. New arrival

Beep! Beep! Beep! My alarm went off at 7am as usual. I clambered out of bed and into the bathroom to get ready. Dad was already eating breakfast and reading his daily papers, by the time I got down stairs. I took a buttered slice of toast off the plate on the table and grabbed my bag from the chair in the hallway. I ran out of the front door and shut behind me.

Right on cue, my best mate Erica was waiting for me outside the corner shop at the end of my street. I waved enthusiastically as I approached her.

"Hiya", Erica said as she threw back her Strawberry blonde curls. Me and Erica looked like twins but a little different in colours; I had black curls instead of blonde and grey-blue eyes instead of sharp green. But we both had the creamy, coloured skin and a curvy figure.

"Hey, c'mon, if we don't wanna be late then we better get moving", I replied with a small smile. She grinned back.

The bell that announces time for registration rang as we walked into the school buildings. "Hey, Chloe" a voice shouted at us from inside the classroom. It was Matthew Hughes, a guy on the football team that has a crush on me. Most guys that are on the football team swoon over me and Erica for some reason.

I flashed him a flirtatious smile and sat down behind my desk next to Erica. Just as everyone settled down in their seats, the teacher strolled in with a cute new guy behind trailing behind him. The room was somehow filled with his presence, a warm air around him. He was buff like football jocks but with devilish good looks to match his well built abs. He wore a pair of washed out jeans and a black t-shirt over his masculine chest. He had dark brown hair and tanned skin. The most gorgeous thing about him is his eyes. It was a warm chocolatey brown colour with flecks of shimmering gold. I have never seen anyone that had eyes quite like his….

"Cute" I heard Erica murmur next to me.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today. This is Carl Nelson; he has just been transferred from E.J High in south California", so that explains the tan.

"Chloe Madison", the teacher interrupted my train of thoughts.

"Yeah?" he raised an eye brow at me from my tone.

"Do you mind giving Carl a tour around school and be his tour guide?"

"Sure", I stood up just as the bell went and told Erica I'd meet her after chemistry and I thought I heard her mutter, "lucky bitch".

"Comin'?" I asked the new guy. He nodded and I lead the way to chemistry. This is gonna be interesting.

**Left ya wonderin' what's gona happen didn't I? You'll find out in the next chapter! Please review, I really need some support to carry on with the story! **

**Love- Jen bbe x **


	2. Author's Note

**Hey peeps! Just a quick note 2 say I will be updating sometime soon x I can't at the mo cuz I've got LOADS of homework 2 do n a project due in next week so I don't think I'll be updating till the weekend **** So just keep an eye out for the updates!**

**Thnx!**

**Luv Jen bbe x **


	3. Mr tough has a soft side!

"… So you only moved here last month?" I asked trying to break the awkward silence between us. It's lunchtime and I can hardly get a word out of this hottie. Gosh, this guy's harder to get through than I thought. He nodded, looking bored.  
"Why'd you suddenly change school?" I asked curiously.  
"Got into three fights in 2 weeks, chucked a pen at an annoying guy that sits near me and swore at the principle when I got sent to him. Want any more reasons?" he sneered.

I was shocked speechless. This guy is worser than she had thought.  
I opened my mouth to speak, but the bell rang. I hastily stood up and walked to class with Carl silently.

After 5th period; history, I had to stay back because the teacher wanted me to consider taking it for my GCSE apparently. You wish. I was actually thinking about dropping it and switching for art instead.  
When I got outside, it was already getting dark. My dad wouldn't have approved of me walking on my own in the dark. Since it was getting dark I decided to take a short cut down an alley to get home faster. When I turned the corner and into the alley, I soon found out I wasn't alone here. Two dark shapes came moving towards me.

C.N (I have to put his full initial cuz Chloe's a "C" aswell) POV

I was just walking down the street, heading home from school and getting occasional, flirty looks from near by teenage girls. As I got further a familiar scent caught my attention. That girl that looked out for me today. The beautiful pale girl with the long copper curls and pale blue- almost grey eyes. Chloe, that's the name. Something in me fluttered at the name but I couldn't put my finger on what.

I followed the scent due to sheer curiosity, but as I got closer to the actual person, I could literally taste the fear from her. When I found the scene where she was located, I wasn't surprised that she was scared. Two men in their 20s was backing her up a wall, one in a ratty leather coat and the other with a dirty Adidas jacket that looked like it had a trip back from the dump. The dirty Adidas jacket guy had looped an arm around her, which made her shiver with fear. Something flared in me; hatred, fear for the girl, but mostly anger. I stalked towards them, feeling furious at the two men, when I don't even know why I was so protective of the girl. As I approached, all three of them turned towards me. The man with an arm around the girl smirked and Chloe herself looked half way between surprised and relieved.

I stepped forward, swung off the arm around Chloe's shoulder that I would have broke if he dared touch the girl one more time. Then I shoved him into the wall, whiched knocked him out cold. I turned to the leather coat rat bag. He took one look at his unconsious mate then ran off before I could settle a punch on his face.

I turned to Chloe to check if she was harmed and found her staring at the guy at their feet, wide eyed, wearing an expression of horror on her face. She looked up at me and stared hard.

CPOV

The man was knocked out cold. By a single shove from Carl. I prayed and hoped that he wasn't dead or I'd be suspect no. 1 after Carl. I looked up at Carl, how the hell did he do that?

"Is he dead?" I looked back down at the nasty man as I asked and the question some how surprised him as if he was expecting me to ask something else.  
"No, he's just unconsious. He'll wake up in a few hours" , he said flatly.  
I looked back up at him with a serene expresion that some how made him gasp quitely.  
"Thanks for helping me out of this. If it weren't for you I don't know what would have happened" I said softly as I thought of all the horrible possiblities that could have happened to me if Carl hadn't come charging to my rescue.  
" Your welcome. C'mon, I'll walk you home. A girl like you shouldn't really walk around in the dark. You could bump in to creeps around 'ere" he replied.  
"I think you made the second point quite clear" I said, pointing down at the figure at our feet.  
He grinned, a devil-may-care smile, which made my heart skip a beat as well as make my breath stutter. I couldn't help but let my eyes linger on his lips, which were plush and any 17 year old would die for-especially sweet sixteens that have never been kissed.

We walked out of the alley and started down the street. It was dusk already, a pretty time of day, the darkness of the night just hovering by.

As we walked silently, I tried to make conversation and for some reason he actually opened up. I foundt that we actually had a lot in common.

When we reached my house, I found myself unwilling to leave. I looked up at him and like before, my eyes lingered on his lips and I was sure he noticed. He hesitantly, leant forward. Our lips were only inches apart and our breathing was already ragged. He took a deep breath and pressed his lips onto mine, but pulled away too soon.  
"See you tomorrow Chloe." It took me a few seconds to recover.  
"Yeah, uh, see ya", he was turning to go when I got the courage to do something that I don't usually do to new guys that I meet. "Wait", he turned around and I quickly pecked him on the lips but kept my lips on his longer than nessersary. I pulled back and gave him my sweet smile that made the jocks on the football team literally melt. I span round and walked up to the door and yelled, "see ya" over my shoulder.

Maybe this guy _does _have a soft side.

**Hey thanks for all the reviews peeps! I wasn't exactly expecting that many people reading it **** so all those reviews realy supported me x I'm thinking about writing two other stories that are sequel to this one so I'm wondering what you guys think of this ;) Please review and tell me what you think of the idea.**

**Love-Jen bbe x**


	4. Good bye bestfriend

**Hey peeps! Thx for all the reviews, including Clereklover, Nightgirl25 and my lovely bestie  
Hannah x etc. I'm gona put some "time n location" in for Hannah cuz she gets confused. No more complaints right Hannah? Lol hope u like this chapter!  
-Jen bbe x**

_Chloe just might be the one, _I thought to myself as I walked home. Just by thinking about the brave kiss that she gave me, put a grin on my face. I must've looked like a mad hatter grinning like that because people on the streets were looking at me weird-as if I was crazy. I was walking on a side road near the woods when a glow of moonlight came through and realisation hit me hard.  
"Damn" I cursed as I remembered what moon phase it was tonight. _Full moon tonight, _a small voice in my head told me. _Well ain't that obvious, _I thought back sarcastically. Heat rushed through me so turned sharply and stalked into the woods, out of anyone's sight.

**CPOV-Next morning, 7:40am**

The sun light was streaming through the curtains when I woke up. I sat up with my hair like a haystack in my face. I swung my legs of the bed then walked to the bathroom. I splashed my face with cold water then started brushing through my demented curls. As I brushed the strands out, last night's events rushed back to me. My eyes widened in my reflection and I covered my mouth with my free hand. _OMG! I kissed Carl! _I thought wildly. I quickly put my hair in a high pony tail, put a flower clip in, put some make up on and got changed into my black skinnies, hot pink tank top and converse. I ran down stairs and out of the door before my mum could come out and stop me.

Carl was waiting for me and he gave me a devilish smile when he saw me. I smiled back and approached him.  
"Hiya" I said shyly.  
"Hey, Chloe" he replied and we walked into the school together, holding hands.

**Period/lesson 2-English  
**I sat down next to Erica as usual and sadly, Carl wasn't in the same English group as me. When Erica saw me, she instantly looked ahead and totally ignored me. When we were told to pair up, Erica almost immediately walked across the classroom and linked arms with a quiet brunette that was standing in the far corner. So I had to pair with the only football jock left; David.

When the hell of an hour was over I followed Erica out, hot on her heels.  
"Why are you ignoring me?" I asked as I span her around to face me.  
"Well, tell you what? I think you've been hugging the popular throne for too long. You're getting too many guys drooling over you. So shouldn't you be sharing some of them, you selfish bitch?" she yelled. I was shocked speechless. I couldn't believe what I was hearing; my bestfriend thought me of as an attention hugging selfish slut/bitch.

I turned on my heels, with tears in my eyes-thank god I've got waterproof mascara on-and made a beeline for the girls' bathroom. I stayed there and cried my eyes out for a good ten minutes until I heard the bell go to announce the end of break.

**Last period/lesson of the day**

"I'll meet you at the game yeah?" There was a football game after school and Carl got put on the team as soon as the coach saw him play in PE. I smiled and nodded as we paused outside chemistry.  
He gave me a quick peck on the lips before he disappeared down the corridor heading to his class.  
"Hey, Chloe" a guy's voice shouted from down the corridor. It was Andy Sparks, sadly, one of mine _and _Erica's many, many admirers on the football team.  
"Heyya" I replied.  
"So you and Carl dating huh?"  
"Well, erm, yeah. Why?"  
"Nah, just heard this rumour goin' around, so wonderin' if it's true."  
"What?" I yelled.  
"Well, Annie Lockhart said she saw you two snogging each others' face off last night and she practically told EVERYONE about it."  
Damn it. That little bitch is gona have it right back at her.  
People were starting to flood into the corridor so I went into the lab instead of waiting outside.

**End of lesson**

The bell _finally_ rang. Carl should be at the guy's locker room so I headed straight to the bleachers.  
"Heyya Chloe" Nicole greeted me followed by a chorus of 'hi's. I sat between Nicole and Macaulay.  
"So, you and football star, Carl huh?" Nicole asked smugly, eyes on the players as they started to file out of the changing rooms onto the pitch.  
"Did you happen to come across Annie Lockhart and she told you about it?"I replied using the same tone as her.  
"No, I was in the girls' bathroom doing my make up when I heard them gossiping 'bout ya. Apparently, you two were making out in front of your house. You do know that Annie actually live round the corner from your house right?"  
"Really? I never knew" I mocked, just as the whistle blew and the game started.

Like Nicole had said, Carl _is _a pro at football. So no wonder everyone calls him the football star.  
Carl scored 3 times and the crowd always went wild when ever our school scored a goal. The game ended with 5-3 with us winning. I went down the bleacher stairs and walked over to where the team was all celebrating. I high-fived and hugged most of the team members and saved Carl for the last. I gave him a gentle peck on the lips teasing him because I knew it wouldn't fill his satisfaction. So he pulled me in for another kiss and this time, it was a long one. He gently sucked on my bottom lip then swiped his tongue over my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I happily gave him permission and his tongue slipped through. We kissed longer than necessary and some of Carl's team mates wolf whistled. We pulled back for air. He gave me a wink and disappeared into the changing rooms.

Some team members were cheering and some others just stared after Carl jealously.  
"Hey, where's our kiss, Chloe?" Jordan Green, a footballer, joked.  
"Well, you have to practice on your scoring more don't you?" I teased and winked at him while giving him my devil-may-care grin.

I headed into the locker room to see if Carl was ready to go. Just as I reached the doorway, I saw Erica throw herself at Carl and kissed him, it lasted for a few seconds before Carl shoved her off him. I stalked over to where they were standing, slapped my former best friend's face and towed Carl out by the hand.

EPOV

That bitch got in the way_. Again. _I just can't stand her having guys swoon over her while she flirts like it's as natural as breathing, with every guy in the school and can't even spare _one _cute guy for her best friend to have. _What a slut_, I thought. And Carl, like any other guy under her spell in this damn school, is wrapped around her finger. _Huh. Once she gets bored of him, he'll come crawling back to me begging for me to take him in._ I smiled at the thought. I picked up my bag and strolled outside to flirt with the other footballers.

C.N POV

Chloe dragged me out of the locker room and finally halted behind a set of bleachers.  
"Now explain what happened" she said in a slightly uneven voice, her eyes sparkling with tears of sadness and anger.

**Dun, dun dun! Will Carl deny if he kissed Erica back or not? Will Chloe believe what he says or will she not forgive him for kissing her former best friend? Might write another chapter that's as long as this one!  
Please click on the gawjuss review button below and tell me what you think of this chapter!  
Love y'all ;)  
- Jen bbe x =]**


	5. Mistrust

**Sorry if you think this chapter's short but I've got hardly any ideas left so plz inbox me some ideas if you have some. And in I am really hoping to put some more real drama in it. Hope you guys like it! Keep an eye out for my upd8s! =]  
Love-Jen bbe x **

C.N POV

Chloe's tears streaked her flawless face and I so badly wanted to wipe them away but I know Chloe would either flinch away or simply run back home and avoid me.

"I was changed out of my shorts and tee, so I got out of the cubicle but found Erica there. She then went on about some crap and then he just shoved me into the lockers and bloody kissed me!" I explained.  
"But you didn't pull back till you saw me at the door did you?" she replied.  
"So you don't believe me?" I asked both sad and annoyed. All these years I hardly let my guard down and trust people until I met her and she was the only exception.  
"It's not that I don't trust you but it's just that Erica can be really alluring to guys if she wants to and after what I just saw? And sometimes, I feel like you're hiding something from me, like it's some sorta amazing secret that nobody knows apart from yourself …. I don't know whether to trust you anymore" by now I was crying a little too.  
"Please Chloe, after all we've been through and you don't trust me?" **(A/N-I know they've only been dating for a day or two but the alley incident does count as going through a bad situation together.)  
**"Sorry" with one last pained look at me, she ran off, ripping my heart out and dragging all the warmth in the universe with her. 

C POV

_**(Chloe's diary)**_

_**Dear diary,  
It's been 2 weeks since I've stopped talking to Carl. I still see him sometimes, but I mostly try to avoid him as much as I possibly can. I even transferred out of classes to stay away from him. As if me and Erica are really totally opposites, she's pouncing on him now and it looks as if she is his BIGGEST fan on earth! Judging by the annoyed face he always pulls when she finds him and start babbling on about some random stuff, he's trying to hide from her. I personally pity him though I still haven't forgotten nor forgiven him for what had happened. And he still hasn't told me that secret of his. So that is a solid evidence of him not being truthful and honest to me. Who knows what else he is hiding up his sleeve. **_

_**Today's been an "anti-Carl" school day too-it really did ease the pain of what happened.**_

Closing the journal, I got ready for bed and switched off the bedside light.

**I know it's a short chapter but I'm writing 3 chapters in a row so they're pretty short but you've got plenty to read guys =]  
PLEASE CLICK ON THT GAWJUSS BUTTON BELOW AND REVIEW!  
Love-Jen bbe x :D**


	6. Mystery guy

**Hey! Look out! There's a new character on the scene! A hot, mysterious new guy! What could possibly happen if he accidently ran into our dear sweet Chloe? The drama's just starting! Enjoy! =]  
Love-Jen bbe x**

C POV

I sighed as I sat down in my seat in form. Avoiding Carl is nearly impossible! And just because I won't talk to him he would put notes in my locker and it was already jammed with loads before I emptied it this morning!

The teacher walked in with the usual formal air around him making all the students shut up and look towards his direction. Behind him was a tall, pale and lean boy with silvery blonde hair and midnight blue eyes which settled on me. I gasped slightly and he did the same. It suddenly felt like we were the only ones in the room and between us, was a shimmering silver cord. As soon as I turned my gaze away from him, the connection disappeared and I was back in the quiet atmosphere that the teacher bought with him.

"Right class, this is our new student, Chase Redfern. I hope you will give him a warm welcome and help him if he needs it. The school councillor that represents our form; Chloe", he gestured to me,  
"Will give you a tour of our school."  
Oh crap!

The class was dismissed and Chase was waiting outside for me. I lead the way to our first lesson without talking to him. I could feel his eyes on the back of my head every lesson,-believe me, you would feel extremely irritated-but every time I turned round to see if he was really looking, he was always be concentrating on the work.  
Creepy.

After five whole hours of feeling being watched, it was finally the end of the day.  
I darted out of class before everyone else and cut through the school field to get to the school gates faster. I was walking near trees when suddenly someone grabbed me! But the simple contact made an electric current zap through me and everything around me turn a hazy pink, as if someone chucked buckets of paint over everything.  
I turned towards my attacker and it was Chase. The same silver cord that bound us together appeared between us again. I stared into those bottomlessly, deep; midnight blue eyes of his and felt myself falling into his arms. We stayed in that awkward position until I broke gaze by looking down.  
"W-what was that?" I stuttered. He seemed just as dazed as I am.  
"The soulmate principle is true" he whispered, dreamily.  
"The soulmate what?" I asked, wearing an expression of confusion on my face. He looked down at me and I stared right back. He was looking at me as if I was some sort of precious jewel that he had discovered, marvelling its beauty. His eyes were filled with confusion, love, how vulnerable he is and behind those veils of the passionate emotions he holds for me, he was also worried and frightened.  
_'How did I know that?'_ I wondered and then pictures flashed before my eyes, they were his memories and thoughts, I realised. _I'm looking into his mind_, I thought. Then out of know where a picture of a corpse popped up and it scared the wit out of me. It was his mother. Then another picture showed. It was a picture of a tall young man probably in his 20s.  
'_Hunter Redfern'_, Chase replied with a thought. Then I realised that it was Hunter Redfern that killed his mother and changed him. '_But into what?' _I asked.  
_'Vampire' _he projected back with disgust. I was honestly shocked.  
I pulled back out of his arms so I could have a proper conversation with instead of talking through this strange bond.  
"What… are you?"  
"Chloe… I'm a vampire"


	7. The truth

**Heya! Hope u guys liked last chapter with the hot new guy =] so I hope you guys'll like this one aswell! I do not own Circle Daybreak, I only own the plot and my OCs. And if some of you don't mind then can you put your age on your comment when you review? Cuz I wanna see what is the average age of my readers is so I know how far with the language/actions I can go ;) Don't even bother xhan hanx! I know your age AND b-day cuz ur 1 of my besties! Lol x Enjoy!**

_Previously:  
…'Hunter Redfern', Chase replied with a thought. Then I realised that it was Hunter Redfern that killed his mother and changed him. 'But into what?' I asked.  
'Vampire' he projected back with disgust. I was honestly shocked. I pulled out of his arms so I could have a proper conversation with him instead through this strange bond.  
"What… are you?"  
"Chloe… I'm a vampire"_

C POV

"But… you can't be. They don't exist" I argued weakly.  
"You don't believe me? Then I'll show you" He opened his mouth and two of his teeth, descended down as two razor sharp canines. I stifled a scream with my hands, making it a gasp. I was still sitting paralyzed after the canines had retracted.  
"Believe me now?" I gave a stiff nod.  
"Are there only vampires or are there other mythical creatures like werewolves and stuff?" I asked quietly.  
"Well we vampires, werewolves, witches and shapeshifters all belong to a secret society called the Nightworld. And Hunter Redfern was the one that changed me. He's the son of the first ever vampire, Maya" he explained. An old memory stirred in my pile of thoughts and I immediately remembered.  
"But I thought the Nightworld was just a story my grandmother made up"  
"Your grandmother?" he asked.  
I nodded.  
"She was probably a daybreaker then". I quickly changed the subject because things about my grandmother were already pretty strange, especially after her mysterious disappearance. Adding that to the pile wouldn't do me any good.  
"How come your surname's Redfern, when Hunter ain't your dad but your creator?" I asked confused.  
"Well some very rare people lose their memory when they're changed. I've only remembered that he killed my mother and then changed me. That's all I remember in my past."  
"Sorry" I apologized. Then I saw something gleam in the sun on his hand. He was wearing a ring with a black Rose on. I asked what is it for and he said it represents made vampires. Lamia vampires (born vampires) wear something with a black Iris', witches wear black Dahlias, lost witches wear black Violets, Werewolves wear black Foxgloves and Shapeshifters wear Black Lilies.

"Hey, I think I've seen someone wear a wrist band with a black foxglove on before… but I just don't remember who wore it"  
"I think I've got a good idea of who that might be"  
I looked up at him, raising an eye brow, while he just smirked.  
"You'll see" he replied.

That night, I somehow couldn't sleep. I never imagined myself so wound up in this whole Nightworld thing. I used to just think it was an innocent story. As innocent as it sounds, the 2 Nightworld laws were what I found the most horrified with: You weren't allowed to tell a human about the secret society and second, you're forbidden to love a human. I'd feel pity to be one of those Night people, you can't exactly control how you feel and an interesting society like this being totally unknown to humans would be such a waste. Maybe even live in harmony. I drifted off to sleep, thinking of the Nightworld and into a dream.

_Dream:  
I was standing there watching a flash back of my childhood. I was 5 and it was midsummer, when I visited my grandmother. I was sitting on her lap while she was telling me a story-or so I have thought._

"… _The witches are split into two groups: Circle midnight and Circle Twilight. Witches in Circle midnight practice dark magic and witches in Circle Twilight practice good magic, bidding to 'harm none'. There was a Circle Daybreak aswell, though any Nightworld people can join it. Circle Daybreak is where humans and Nightworlders live together in harmony."  
"How do you know all this stuff grandma?" my pass self asked.  
"If I tell you grandma's little secret, will you tell anyone?" grandma said gently.  
"Nope. If I tell, I can't eat chocolate for a whole month" the little girl version of me said defiantly.  
Grandma chuckled quietly."Okay, poppet. Well I know all these things about the Nightworld is because I'm a Nightworlder."  
"Is really true, grandma? Really?" the five year old squealed excitedly. Grandma nodded.  
"What are you?"  
"A Circle Twilight witch. And I broke the law. I fell in love with your grandfather, so I joined Circle Daybreak. Sadly a few years after, it was separated because the government went on a hunting spree after all Daybreakers. Me and your grandfather was lucky enough to escape that fate."  
__** ***** The dream dissolved into another dream (the scene faded and the scenario changed completely) *****  
**__I was now on the streets following Carl. I recognised the night as the one where he saved me down that alley so he should have had just dropped me of at my house and is now heading home._

_Carl was walking along on the pedestrian near some trees when he glanced up at the sky.  
"Damn" I heard him curse. He suddenly changed direction and headed into the woods. The dream was fading but before I could be sucked out of the dream, I saw what was on his wrist.  
A wristband with a black Foxglove._

**I know it's pretty short but I didn't have time cuz I've gotta revise for a piano exam coming up this Thursday but I promise I'll upd8 again next weekend like I always do =]  
Love ya'll and don't forget to click on tht sexy button below xx (yawn) nite guys 3**


	8. Complications

**Hiya peeps =] This is the last chapter and it's got a sequel that I'm gona upload ASAP (aka. This weekend to next week) Just click on it on my profile or look for it. It's gona be called "Daybreak". Hope you like this chapter!  
Love-Jen bbe x**

C POV

Chase wasn't here because he was going to go hunting because it's been days since he had fed. And he'd be going further to find some woodland because he hunts animal since he joined Circle Daybreak, which made me incredibly happy that he doesn't just run around feeding on innocent people. I really wanted to tell him about the dream/memory but I couldn't because he set off to find his victims early this morning. Oh well, I guess I just gotta tell him some time when he gets back. 

"Hey remember to be there on time!" Lyssa yelled back at me while running towards the English block. I just got an invite to a party shoved into my hand by one of the people in my circle of friends in school. I shrugged at the thought of going and picked out the books I need for algebra then headed off towards class.

The hour went by quickly and before I knew it, it was the end of the school day and I gradually made my way to my locker. I roughly stuffed my things in my bag and shuffled out into the school car park to get home in my car.

As soon as I got home, my phone vibrated, announcing that I have a new text message. I unlocked it and checked who it was from; Corey.  
_"The party's gona be a bash and if you do get drunk along with the rest of the crew then we don't want you to walk home on ya own. Me n Lyssa will pick u up at half 6. C u then."_

I pulled on a black tank top with neon love hearts on and a pair of _very_ short denim short, then left my natural curly locks fall pass my shoulders. I slipped on my sneakers and headed downstairs.

Right on time, Corey's car turned up and I bounded out into the car and greeting them. 

The party at Lyssa's house was literally A-MAZING! It looks like a proper club; a bar in the corner, a dancefloor (a fold up one), disco lights and ofcourse, music.  
I was walking through the crowd when someone caught my arm. It was Carl.  
"What d'ya want?" I asked sceptically and he surprised me with what he asked.  
"Can I have this dance?" he replied.  
"Oh, er… sure" I muttered.  
He took me to the middle of the dancefloor and a slow song started; "You are not alone" by the X factor 2008 finalists.  
As soon as the dance finished I let go of him and asked him to come outside in the backyard with me to talk. He had no idea what this conversation is gona be about.

"So… what d'ya want to talk about Chloe?"  
I grabbed his wrist and gasped. It was exactly the same as the wrist band I had seen in my dream. And I was sure that I was at home when he figured out that it was a full moon that night.  
Suddenly, the memory of mine and grandmother's little conversation about Nightworld came rushing back to me.  
_"… Because I'm a Nightworlder…"  
"… A Circle Twilight witch. And I broke the law. I fell in love with your grandfather, so I joined Circle Daybreak…"_

I'm a witch. Not just that, but a lost witch. I just realised that the second part of the dream, the part about Carl, was a vision.

"Chloe? Chloe! Are you okay?" Carl said worriedly, knocking me out of my thoughts.  
"When were you planning to tell me?" I asked abruptly taking him off guard.  
"W-what are you on about?" he stuttered, scared that I was on about his secret-which I was.  
"That you was a werewolf" I stated calmly though I resisted the urge to smirk at the face he pulled.  
"W-what? Who told you? Who?" he half said half yelled hysterically. He grabbed my shoulders and gripped it tightly while shaking me and chanting "Who told you? Who told you?"  
I felt a ripple of fear as his grip tightened each time he shook me and I was sure Chase could feel it through the bond. I could feel the presence of Chase coming closer to stop Carl from shaking my bones apart. Right on cue, Carl's grip let go and I stumbled back from the pressure that had been on my shoulders a few minutes ago. Chase caught me just before I can manage to fall on my ass.

"Did _you _tell her? You're breaking the laws!" Carl snarled at Chase. I've never seen him like this, so agitated and mad-which was pretty scary.

"She's my soulmate you asshole! And I wasn't the first one to tell her about the Nightworld! Her grandmother was!" Chase yelled back. They started another argument about how my grandmother would know about the Nightworld as if I wasn't there. I grabbed Chase's arm to get his attention.  
"Hey! Guys! We gotta leave the party now. Can you guys come with me round my house? I found out something that I need to tell you." Both guys nodded so we set off to my house.

"Alright, so what did you want to tell us?" Carl asked impatiently, pacing the length of my room.  
"Well, the other day, Chase told me about the Nightworld, but I knew I heard the same story-which isn't a story-somewhere before. And I remembered that it was my grandmother that told me about it. Then last, night I had a dream, well, more like remembering a memory from when I was a kid. And I asked how she knew all that. She said she was a Circle Twilight witch and she was a Daybreaker after she met my grandfather. And Chase? Can you remember that I was wondering about who wore a black Foxglove wristband? Well straight after I remembered about what my grandmother said I saw what Carl did after he walked me home. I think it was some kind of vision and that's how I found out what Carl was" I explained.

"So you're saying…" Carl trailed off thoughtfully. Chase nodded, knowing what he was thinking.

"That I'm a lost witch"

_**To be continued… **_

**That's all folks! Read what happens to Chloe, Chase and Carl in 'Daybreak' when I upload it sometime between tomorrow and next week! I really wanna thank the following readers/other authors that stuck with me and gave me some awesome feedback!**

**I'd like to thank:**

**Nightgirl25 **

**X han-han x**

**Clereklover**

**AcademicGames**

**Donnarox**

**Embleu**

**Thankx very much for so much support that I actually managed to finish this story and not quit like I did with my other stories! I hope u guys will stay tuned to see what happens next in the sequel. I'd love to see what ideas you can think of, new ideas are welcome. Hope you guys all enjoyed reading this! I'll talk to you guys once the sequel is uploaded!  
Cya =] P.S and if you're and author of some stories that I had added to my 'favourites' list, plz update cuz I'll be waiting ;)  
**

**Love ya'll xx**

**-Jen bbe 3**


	9. AN

Heyya people! Incase you don't know, the sequel to "Nightfall" uploaded and it's called "Daybreak". Check it out! Peace Out!

-Jen bbe x ;)


End file.
